


hush, hush we both can't fight it, it's us that made this mess

by dolliedear



Series: The wheel breaks the butterfly. every tear, a waterfall. [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, irdk how to tag this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolliedear/pseuds/dolliedear
Summary: Seto comes back from a trip and Lox is soft.





	hush, hush we both can't fight it, it's us that made this mess

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA. yeah. still stuck in 2014

Seto should not have felt as excited as he was when he pulled into the driveway of his boyfriend's apartment complex but he did. He had taken a two week trip back to Texas to visit his family and oh god, it had to be the longest two weeks of his life. Skyping Lox every night was not enough and he couldn't wait to see his dumb, kissable face again. He turned off his car and exited, making sure that he grabbed the bag of snacks he bought ('cause God knows that Lox barely has any food in his residence.) Seto made his way to the door, quickly exchanging a greeting to the lady at the desk in the lobby, and raced up the steps the floor that Lox's apartment was on.

He approached and knocked on the door, hearing a muffled thud then "Shit! Coming!" Seto giggled, imagining Lox falling off his couch at the sudden noise. There were a few more clangs before the door was swinging open, revealing a very surprised Lox. He gaped his mouth, opening and closing it a few times before shutting it.

"Hi, Lox," Seto giggled out, watching as his boyfriend processed what was in front of him before bringing Seto into a very tight embrace.

"I- Uh, I didn't think you were coming back until tomorrow," Lox mumbled into his boyfriend's shoulder.

Seto giggled again before replying, "Change of plans, I missed you too much."

After a few minutes, Lox reluctantly let go of Seto and brought him inside and kicked the door closed, watching as Seto set the plastic bag on his counter before hopping up and sitting on top of the counter.

"Sooooo, Mr. I'm Gonna Kiss Your Brains Out The Next Time I See You, where's my kisses?"

Lox chuckled before moving over to slot himself between Seto's legs, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "I could have sworn I said fuck instead of kiss, babe."

Seto let out a dramatic gasp, "Deadlox! How on Earth could you say something so vulgar? You horny bastard!"

"I think I deserve to be horny after someone refused to have phone sex with me, how cruel! I could have died."

Seto rolled his eyes and laid a soft kiss against Lox's lips, "Y'know I love you but I was not going to have phone sex with you in my mother's bathroom."

"What? That's the perfect place to jerk one out!" Lox exclaimed before he kissed Seto, silencing any reply to his comment.

The kiss was soft and sweet, both of them showing to not be in any hurry after not being able to touch each other for two whole weeks. Seto let his hands fall into a weak grip onto Lox's sweatshirt, giggling into the kiss when Lox pinched his side. The kiss was eventually broke by Lox's cat, Pepper, butting her head into Seto's side.

"You're disgusting for thinking I would jerk off in my mom's bathroom."

Lox chuckled before dropping his head to lay on Seto's shoulder, "You are such a buzzkill. I would have done it."

"Eugh, you're so gross!" Seto whined, pretending to gag.

Lox just rolled his eyes before picking Seto up, moving them to the couch.

"Movie?"

"What movie?"

"_La La Land_. It's your favorite movie and I saw that you brought snacks," Lox turned on his DVD player, inserting the movie disc.

Seto giggled, "Fine but we have to go grocery shopping after because I know you don't food in this damn apartment."

Lox groaned but agreed, slipping next to Seto on the small sofa as the movie started.


End file.
